Problem: Convert $\dfrac{143}{18}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $143 \div 18 = {7}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{18}{18} = {\dfrac{126}{18}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{18}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{17}{18}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{126}{18}} + {\dfrac{17}{18}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{143}{18}$.